Peace Has No Place For The Immortal
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: France believed that those who died unfairly would be brought back to life. Romania had never really believed him until he met Cordelia, but now he had to figure out if she was actually his love reincarnated or was it all a lie. RomaniaxOC


**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

France was firm in the belief that those who died unfairly were re-born. When he met a young woman who had toured France on her honey-moon, this belief had become one of his few bits of happiness. To think that the thousands of acussed and murdered people had a second chance at life left him feeling warm inside.

Most of the other countries, however, thought of him as utterly insane. They pointed out that humans had an uncanny knack of looking like each other. If anything she may have been related by blood one way or another. Why spread false hope when there was never a moment of rest?

But once the idea had been formed, Romania had found himself as 'that guy' to think it may be true. America had said it was because he was a vampire making just about anything possible, this had led to a very long argument that he eventually gave up on, while France had been ecstatic about it.

He didn't believe it due to France's proof on the matter, but more because he believed in things no one else did. This may have come from practicing magic, or perhaps in working under Russia for so long, but the idea was a nice one and he planned to keep it.

But like all ideas they tended to fade and it wasn't until America was visiting his home that he even remembered the idea.

...

"Hey, Vampire Dude!" Romania's skin crawled as the words left America's mouth. "I've brought someone with me this time!"

Oh God, if it was that alien he was going to destroy something. He tensed as America jogged over to him with his arms laddened with more luggage than usual, a strong signal that someone else had come with him.

"America if it is your 'alien' please leave 'him' outside."

The American gave Romania a saddened look. "Tony was too busy with some experiments, so I brought Lia instead!"

A girl stumbled forward from behind the taller nation. She had to be at least sixteen, but from the look in her amber eyes she may have been older. She had dark skin that was mostly hidden behind warm clothes and a rather non existent figure. Dark, curly hair was cut in a bob, perfectly framing her oval face.

"I want you to meet Cordelia Brown, or Lia for short."

The girl ran her thumb over her middle finger, chipping the already bloody nail at the end. "H-hello."

Romania swallowed thickly. "Hi, you are a friend of America's?"

Lia nodded. "My parents have worked for him for a very long time, they asked Mr. America to bring me with him the next time he went to Europe."

"That was very kind of you, America." Though this wasn't surprising since he was generally a kind and understanding person, if you weren't Russia.

"Of course, her parents have worked for me since forever, it's only fair to answer their one request." The last word in his sentence was followed by a yawn that was poorly covered by the nation's hand. "Dude I'm exhausted, I hate jet lag."

"I could show you to your hotel," Romania said. " though the room is not set up since you said you wanted to look around first."

"I did say that didn't I?" He looked down at Lia who was staring at a few shops crammed in between a gas station. "I'll stay up, I promised Lia we'd go sight-seeing since we have business the next few days."

Lia shook her head. "You should rest, Mr. America. I don't want to impede on your work the next few days."

"Awe, but then I'd feel bad. You whole stay in Europe would be confined to a hotel room or getting lost."

"I speak French well enough..."

Romania raised a hand. "I don't mind leading her around."

Lia's face paled while America's brightened. "You'd do that, Bro?"

"I don't mind, besides who's better to give a tour of Bucharest than me?"

America pat the nation on the back, almost toppling him onto the pavement. "Thanks dude!"

Romania watched the man go into the fancy hotel before turning back to the girl. She gave him a hesitant smile that made his heart skip a beat. Shuddering he turned on his heel and began gesturing around himself. "Well, where to begin?"

**...**

The whole tour took a few hours. The two had looked at some of the sweeping and beautifully styled historical buildings as well as the newer and more streamlined ones that disproved the thought that the capital was an ancient place with nothing modern in it. The whole while Lia was quiet and didn't speak much, but a small smile was on her face as she took in the information. As they were leaving Romania's national library, he glanced up at the setting sun.

"We've been out later than I thought," He looked over to Lia. "are you tired?"

"A little," She blushed. "but I've had a lot of fun. I've never left the States so I've always though of European countries as extremely old and nothing modern, I guess that makes me stupid."

"No that makes you ignorant not stupid, but now you know, right?"

The girl nodded. "I guess..."

Romania hailed a taxi and directed the driver to a small bistro not too far from Lia's hotel. He knew well enough that she could get something to eat there, but he wanted to spend just a little more time with her and remember. _A cool smile, eyes that were shy and sweet, soft skin that burned his hands_-

"We're here."

Romania jerked violently at her voice. "Huh, oh yes."

He hurried out of the car and went around the other side and opened the door for her. Lia's face became a dark red as she shyly took his extended hand and helped her out of the car. Going over to one of the elaborate outside tables, Romania pulled out one of the small chairs for Lia. "You're quite the gentlemen, just like America."

"Good manners are vital to keep the tourists coming."

"So you have a good tourist industry?"

"Very good," Romania deadpanned. "even though most of the tourists go to Wallachia to look for vampires."

"Well I guess everyone thinks of Dracula when they think of your house."

"Unfourtenetly." He waved for a waitress. "People seem to forget that I do have a lot of cultural achievements and the like, especially after my revolution."

"Really?"

"Yes, I rebelled against Russia in 1989 and even executed the puppet that ruled over me." His red eyes softened. "Those were the last executions we had..."

When he looked back at Lia he saw her eyes wide and alert, the smile still on her face. "What?"

"You sound just like my parents when they talk about the sit ins and things they used to do during the civil right movement. I know it's not the same thing, but you speak of it so excited like."

The sit ins? Romania's eyes widened as he stared at the girl. "How old are you?"

"Huh?"

He turned a dark shade of red. "I know it's impolite, but you look so young..."

He trailed off as she began to laugh. It was a deep laugh that was somewhat uncharacteristic of a girl. Once again memories plagued him, but he swept them away with a shake of his head. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Of course not," She brushed away a tear. "it's just that everyone always think I'm older than I look when I say that. No I'm twenty, but my parents had me when they were old."

So her parents didn't care for age when making another child. This was a good thing, not that age mattered but she literally looked like a teenager. Shaking his head he ordered a simple pastry for the both of them in Romanian, and listened to her quiet chatter. When they finished he escorted her back to America's hotel and was surprised to find said country standing by the entrance.

"How was your nap Mr. America?" Lia said as she came over to him.

"Awesome, now I can explore the night life!" He peered down at the girl. "You better go in and rest up for tomorrow, you look beat."

Lia nodded before turning back to Romania. "Thank you for this day, it was fun!"

Romania felt his face darken. "You're welcome."

He watched her go into the building and a small smile spread across his face. She really did look like her, shy yet happy and quiet. As his thoughts began to drift America pulled him down to her with a cough. "She really likes you."

"What do you mean?"

America's face became serious. "I've known Lia her entire life and she's never warmed up to anyone so quickly." Blue eyes met red. "If you make her upset I will personally kick you ass, friends or not."

"Of course, America." He had no intention of hurting her anyway, not when she so closely reminded him of his precious treasure.

**...**

**A/N: There you go. So I did my best with what Himuriya has given us with Romania's personality and what I've read about Romania. No, he's not a vampire in this and I think he would generally be irritated with America calling him one. Also I read up on the Romanian Revolution and Romanian/Us relations, from what I can tell Romania and America are 'friendly' if anything.**


End file.
